Tuesday
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: **Fic #1** He likes her. She likes him. Neither of them have the guts to tell the other, until of all things, a Chemistry assignment brings them together.


Tuesday. Why was Tuesday always so nerve-wracking? It's like any other school day. Classes. Lunch. Glee rehearsals after school. But it's Tuesday. Tuesday means chemistry lab. Chemistry confused her, like most classes did. But that's not what made her nervous every Tuesday. He made her nervous.

Chemistry lab meant _him_. Spending almost two hours with him. It made her heart race. He was always so nice to her. Kind, caring. He made chemistry seem less confusing. They had chemistry. So she thought. To her, "they" seemed right. Chemistry partners, the best dancers in Glee club. But he never showed any inkling of feeling the same way. And that confused her more than chemistry did. Little did she know he felt exactly the same way, he just had no idea how to show it and tell her.

The bright bubbly blonde walked into the halls of McKinley High, ready to start the day. She headed to her locker, took her backpack off, and slid it on the bottom shelf.

"Hey Britt Britt," said Santana, her best friend, "ready for chemistry today?" she said with a smirk. Santana knew of Brittany's feelings for him, and loves to tease her about it. Brittany groaned and replied "Saaann!" She shut her locker after getting her books for first period out. Study hall. Why did they have to go to that? It was the second most confusing class, Brittany thought, after chemistry. "Would you give it a rest?" leaning back against her locker, clutching her books. "Give what a rest?" Santana asked with a giggle as she opened her locker. Brittany rolled her eyes at the remark. "You know." She stood up straight as Santana closed her locker and turned to her blonde friend. "Come on Britt, you've been pining over him for... Forever now. 'Fess up to him. It's getting crazy Bee!"

Brittany sighed as they started walking to study hall. "I can't. I'm.. Scared too.. What if he doesn't.. You know.. Feel the same way?" "Well he'd be mad if he didn't. Any guy would be lucky to be with a hot blonde like yourself," said Santana as they navigated the halls. Brittany shook her head, brushing locks of her blonde hair out of her face. "Yes," remarked a nodding Santana. As Brittany went to reply, the ever loud and energetic midget, as Brittany and Santana called her, came rushing past, stopping them in their tracks. "Guys, just to let you know, rehearsals tonight is cancelled. Mr Schue said something about the auditorium lighting being broken, and the choir room is being used by another club or something. Anyways, to make up for it I was thinking.." But Santana cut Rachel off, using her hands to shoo her away, snidely remarking "Okay, we get it Yentil, now _move it_!" Santana pushed past Rachel and Brittany followed, going through the doors to study hall. "Why is she like that? So energetic all the time?" asked Brittany as they sat down. Santana rolled her eyes, "who knows? Her delusional state of mind.. Baffles me." The pair sat there giggling as the teacher reminded them to be quiet. Brittany was relieved Santana had let up on the topic of "him". The teacher told them again to quieten down or they'd get detention, so they smiled at each other and opened their books.

First break came. The two best friends sat in the courtyard, soaking up the sun. Laughing and chattering about the usual. "He" hadn't come up again, much to Brittany's relief. As the two friends were chattering away, Santana saw "him" approaching. Santana knew it would be fun, for her, to call him over. She smirked to herself and called out, waving "Chang! Hey!" Chang, or Mike as he was also known by, came walking over. Brittany glared at Santana, who was all smiles. "Hey Santana! Brittany!" Brittany turned to face Mike, managing a small smile. "Hey Mike, hear about rehearsals?" Mike nodded, "yeah, Rachel cornered me on the way to geometry." Santana rolled her eyes. "Does she ever stop?" Mike shrugged his shoulders "Doubt it," he laughed. Brittany smiled a little at Mikes laugh. It was one of her favourite things about him. "Anyways, gotta run girls!" Santana nodded at him, smiling. "See you in chem, Britt?" "Sure thing," Brittany replied, still smiling, as Mike jogged off.

Santana nudged Brittany and winked. "Oh get off it San!" said Brittany, softly shoving her best friend. Santana stood up, an evil grin on her face. "Not until you get your act together Britt Britt!" Then the bell rang. Thank god, Brittany thought. Now she could escape her best friends taunting, as Santana had trigonometry. But as suddenly as the relief came, it was replaced by the feeling of nervousness. Because while her best friend was in trigonometry, she had chemistry. With him.

Walking into chemistry was always so daunting. It made her heart race as she scanned the room, eyes resting on their allocated seats. Mike was already there, and he waved as he saw Brittany enter the room. She smiled, waving and walking over, taking her seat beside him. As the teacher was handing out goggles, Brittany tied her hair back. She didn't want to singe her hair like Mercedes did once. "Here you go blondie," Mike said as he handed her a pair of goggles. Blondie was his nickname for her. She liked it. It made her feel a bit tingly inside. She let out a smile and said "thanks," as she took the goggles from him. Their hands touched briefly in this exchange, and her heart skipped a beat. They were so _soft_.. She put on the goggles, and the both faced the teacher, listening for instructions on the days lesson.

Today's lesson was about chemical reactions. How different chemicals reacted to different substances and each other. As Brittany mixed the chemicals they measured out, Mike took notes. They laughed at some of the chemicals and the reactions they were making. Foaming everywhere. One even made a mini fireworks like show. After the experiments were done, and everything was cleaned up, everyone took to their seats again, ready to listen to the teacher. "For homework this week, I want you to work with your lab partners on doing a report based on what you found today. There's a few minutes until the bell, so you may as well discuss it now."

Brittany's mind began to race. Time alone with Mike? How would she stop herself from being a total fool? "So Britt, did you wanna come over tonight and start on this?" Mike asked her. This made her snap out of her worried thoughts. "Hmm sorry?" Mike chuckled, he was used to Brittany's absentmindedness. Not that he knew he was one of, and a major one at that, reason for it.. "I was just asking if you wanted to come over tonight and start working on this report? It'll be quiet, my parents are working late." "Ohh!" Brittany replied with a smile, "Sure thing." "Meet you by your locker after the last bell?" Brittany nodded as the bell went, signalling the end of class. They stood up to leave the room. "See you then," the bubbly blonde said as she walked out of the room.

After returning her books to her locker, she met Santana in the cafeteria to get lunch. Brittany's face was alight, a sparkle in her eye. And this did not go unnoticed by Santana. As they sat down under their usual tree and started eating, Santana looked at Brittany, on the verge of giggles. Brittany noticed her friends face and looked at her confused, but kept eating. Santana kept watching Brittany as they ate, until finally Brittany put down her juice. "What's with the look San?"

"Oh like you don't know!" mused Santana. The look of confusion on Brittany's face grew as she shook her head. "The sparkle in your eye. And you keep smiling to yourself," Santana nudged her now blushing blonde haired best friend. "Come on Bee! Spill!" Brittany sighed. "Fiiiine! So in chemistry we have to do a report on today's lab. And Mike invited me over to work on it tonight." "At his place?" Santana sat upright as Brittany nodded. "Ooh la la B-Ritt!" Brittany playfully slapped her best friend on the shoulder, "It's not like that Sanny!" she chuckled, "It's for homework!" Santana nodded, "Mmhmm, sure thing," she said in a slightly sarcastic tone. Brittany rolled her eyes as she stood up to take her trash to the bin. Santana followed with a smirk on her face. "Stop is S!" Brittany pleaded. "Fine!" retorted Santana, "But you know what I think.." "Yes, I do. Now we have..." Brittany trailed off as they reached their lockers. "English," Santana said, finishing Brittany's sentence for her. The bell went, and they gathered their books, and headed to the last class of the day.

All through English, Brittany couldn't concentrate properly. Not that she ever did concentrate. But she had more on her mind than finding a new hiding place for her diary, where Charity, her cat, wouldn't find it. She was nervous about meeting Mike after school. It wasn't the first time she had been to his house. But it was the first time by herself, and not with others. As the final bell rang, she gathered her books and headed to her locker with Santana, who kept throwing the nervous blonde a cheeky smirk. Brittany just kept glaring at her friend. They got to their lockers and got their bags out. "Any plans now for you S-Pez?" "Nup!" Santana turned and shut her locker, "Unlike you," she winked. Brittany closed her locker and slipped her backpack on, crossing her arms. "It's not like _that_!" Santana chuckled, and then Mike appeared from behind her. "Hey girls!" he said, with that charming smile that made Brittany's heart melt. "Ready to go Britt?" She nodded in reply. "Yup, whenever you are Mike" "My car's out by the football field." "Well then," said Santana, picker her bag up, "I'll see you both tomorrow." Mike nodded his head and smiled, "later Lopez." "Bye San," Brittany said, waving at her friend. Once Mike had turned around, Santana shot a cheeky wink to Brittany, who replied with a look of death, before turning to follow Mike to his car.

After the short drive to Mike's from McKinley, they got out of the car and went inside. "Excuse the mess, the parents are renovating," he apologised. "Oh, no worries," Brittany shyly replied. "We'll grab a drink and then go to my room if that's alright? There's no half-wrecked walls there!" he laughed. Brittany's eyes scanned the room nervously, avoiding eye contact with Mike. "That's fine." "Soda?" Mike asked as he opened the fridge. "Please," said Brittany. Mike took two sodas from the fridge and led Brittany to his room.

When Brittany had been here before, she'd not seen Mike's room. It was always a group of them in the TV room, because it was big and wide and perfect to rehearse dance routines in. She followed him down the hall and into his room. Brittany slipped her backpack off and gazed around the room. "Let me take that," Mike said with a smile, taking Brittany's bag and hanging it on the back of his door. "Ohh, umm. Thanks." Her eyes still scanning his room. There was medals and trophies from dancing, and photo's of Mike and his friends. "Nice room," she said. Mike handed her a soda that he'd already opened. "Thanks," he replied, while getting a photo frame from the middle of his TV cabinet. "Remember this?" It was a picture of them after performing Valerie at sectionals. "Yeah, I do." Brittany waked over to Mike's side, looking at the photo, "good times." "You were amazing Blondie," he said, looking in her eyes, with that killer smile. Brittany blushed bright red, shaking her head. "Naaahhh. You were!" "It was pretty amazing hey? Getting to dance like that," Mike paused, putting the photo frame back in it's place, "with each other." Brittany felt her heart skip a beat as he said that, she nodded and replied, "yeah, it really was." She took a seat on the floor, leaning against the end of the bed. "Should we umm... Get started on this report?" Mike laughed. "Yeah, we should hey? Otherwise we'll never get it done. But can we sit up on the bed though? It's more comfy." He got his notes out from his backpack and sat on the bed. "Oh yeah, good point," said Brittany, standing and getting on the bed, sitting cross-legged opposite Mike.

"So cia.. Cit.. Citric acid comes from like, lemons and oranges, but magnesium umm.. Thingy, comes from a metal?" Brittany asked with a puzzled expression. Mike sat there and smiled, softly chuckling. "You're gorgeous Britt, and sort of, something like that." Brittany sighed, "I'm _not_ good at this stuff," she swung her legs of the side of the bed, arms by her side, adding with a mumble, "I'm not that gorgeous either." Mike shifted the books on the bed and moved to sit beside Brittany. "Hey hey Britt, come on now. You got some of it, just because you don't get all of it, that doesn't mean you're not good at it." She looked up into his eyes, trying to form words, then felt a sudden calm as his deep brown eyes met her blue eyes. "But I'm not that good at anything. I might not graduate at this rate." She looked down at her feet. Mike took a breath and continued, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Britt, come on. You will. You'll be up there, with us, come graduation day." Still looking down, Brittany replied, "You're just saying that." Mike shook his head, "No, I'm not. Why would I lie Britt?" "I dunno," she shrugged. "Plus, you're the most beautiful and talented dancer at McKinley," he said, looking at her. She let a feint smile form, and looked up to him, shaking her head. "Nah, you are."

Their faces had become close now, since she'd looked back up. So close. She could feel him breathing. "You.. You are Mike." "Not as good as you blondie," he smiled. So many thoughts has been going through his head all day. But only one had been screaming out at him. It was time to man up, and let that thought out of his head. "It's all I'm good at though," mumbled Brittany, as she looked back down to her feet. She was nervous enough as it was, and now he was complimenting her? Brittany had interrupted his train of thought. He'd been trying to think of what to say. But oddly enough, the interruption put the words right into his mouth.

"No, it's not. Every time _you_ walk into the room, _you_ make me smile. _You_ make me laugh. _You_ make chemistry fun. _You... You_ make my heart skip a beat every time I see _you_," Mike said the last part nervously, unsure of what Brittany's reaction would be. While he was saying all of this, it felt like her heart had skipped a thousand beats. She lifted her head up, eyes wide open, fixing her gaze at him. Brittany was so extremely nervous, he just said how he felt, and it was how she felt too. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally muttered, "I... I do? Y-you feel th-the same wa-way?" A small nervous smile had formed on her face, slightly biting her lower lip as she waited for him to reply. He still had one arm around her, so he brought his other up, brushing the hair form the side of her face before cupping her cheek. That killer smile that made her heart melt formed on Mike's face. "Yeah. I do Brittany." She was still so utterly nervous, her eyes now darting around the room, unable to fixate on one point.

What felt like a lifetime had passed, but in reality it was not even a minute, when Mike broke the silence. "I really like you Brittany." Those words were enough to stop her eyes roaming around, fixating on his eyes, staring deep into them. She replied, somewhat shyly, "I... I really like you too Mike," and Brittany's smiled widened a little. Mike slowly leant in and softly pressed his lips against Brittany's. At first, Brittany didn't know how to react, her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. But then she slowly started to kiss Mike back. Mike's hand moved around to the back of Brittany's head, as she moved her arms up his body, placing them around his shoulders. It was kind of awkward the way they were sitting, so as they kept softly and slowly exchanging kisses, she shifted her body, and swung her legs over his lap. They were now able to press their lips even closer together, if that was even possible. One of Mike's hands found its way to Brittany's side, where her skin was slightly exposed from her top riding up a little, and his hand caressed the bare skin there, sending tingles all through Brittany's body. His hand was so soft against her bare skin. Brittany's reaction to this was to slightly quicken the pace of the kiss, which Mike agreed with, and he slowly led their bodies to lay back on the bed, being careful not to break the kiss. He didn't want it to end. It was so beautiful, slow, soft. Yet so full of passion, and spark. Now in a better position too, Mike rubbed his hand up and down Brittany's spine, which she liked, because she smiled as they continued to kiss. Brittany now had a hand placed on the back of Mike's neck, holding his face to hers. She didn't want the kiss to end either. Her hand slowly massaged the back of his neck, and she kept it going when she felt a tiny "mmmm" escape his lips.

Finally, Brittany was the one to break the kiss. She'd slowly pulled away, smiling. Ecstasy was obvious in her eyes. Mike leant up, giving her another quick kiss, before she settled her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Both laid there, smiling in silence, Mike stroking Brittany's long blonde hair. "I can feel your heart beating," Brittany softly giggled, breaking the silence. Mike kissed Brittany's head, smiling, "It's beating for _you_, Brittany. _For you_," he said, almost in a whisper. And from that moment, until Brittany went home, they laughed, smiled, cuddled, and exchanged more soft, beautiful, yet passion kisses.

The next day at school, Brittany strode the hallway, ready for another day. She waited by her locker, for Santana, who hadn't arrived yet. She kept thinking about the previous evening, and how special it was. But Brittany wasn't going to tell her best friend about it just yet. She was keeping it to herself for now. And so was Mike. They wanted it to be their little secret for now, and were going to tell people when they were ready. The thing was, would Santana but the lies?

"Hey there Britt Britt!" Santana said in a sing song tone as she approached the lockers. "Soooooo?" Brittany shot her a confused look, and Santana laughed. "Come on Brittabee! Details! _You know what I'm talking about_!" Santana said with that evil smirk she did so well on her face. "What happened between you and _Mike_?" she said, nudging Brittany with her elbow, and winking.

"Nothing," Brittany deadpanned. Santana rolled her eyes at the comment. "No best, seriously. The only chemistry going on was homework," Brittany sighed, hugging her books while Santana retrieved hers. Santana raised an eyebrow as she shut her locker door and turned to Brittany. "_Really_?" Brittany's face carried what could have almost been described as a face of sorrow. Somewhat sadness tinged, she nodded her head. "Yup. Really." "Well then, with this report to work on, you'll have plenty of opportunities to make a move!" Santana giggled. Brittany rolled her eyes as they walked to first period health class.

For the rest of the day, Santana dropped the issue, much to Brittany's relief. It seemed Santana had bought the lies. They talked about the usual, what they were doing that Friday night, the weekend, school, glee... "What about tonight? You free Bee?" Santana quizzed Brittany during last period geometry. "I go running on Wednesday nights remember?" Brittany said as she doodled in her notebook. "Ugh," Santana sighed. Santana hated running. "I won't join you on that one then!" Brittany laughed, "I have to keep fit for dance and stuff S!" "I know Britt, I know!" The final bell rang, and Brittany was relieved that Santana declined coming out for a run with her. She already knew Santana would say no, because if Santana could get out of running, she would. But the reason Brittany was relieved was because Mike was coming with her tonight. They were going to run around the local lake. Both being dancers, they liked to stay fit. So why not do it together?

After getting home, and changing into her running gear, Brittany grabbed her workout towel and water bottle, and headed off to the lake to meet Mike. As she got there, she spotted him sitting at a bench by the water, so she jogged over and sat herself beside Mike, putting down her towel and water bottle, then leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "Hmm hey there my gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed girlfriend," he said with a wink. Brittany giggled softly, blushing slightly. It was so nice to hear him say "girlfriend". It was definitely something she could get used to. Mike gently pulled her closer and hugged her. "Ready to go babygirl?" "Yep, sure am," Brittany replied. She noticed Mike had brought a backpack with him. "What's on there handsome?" she said, looking at the backpack inquisitively. "How are you going to run with that?" Mike chuckled, "You'll see. It's a surprise, and I'll be fine beautiful," he said, lightly kissing her lips to reassure her. Brittany nodded, smiling. How could she doubt him really? They both stood up, Mike taking Brittany's towel and water bottle and putting them in the backpack. He then slung it over his shoulders. Then a smirk formed on his face as he playfully slapped Brittany's butt and slowly jogged off. Brittany, acting shocked, jogged off after him. "Ohhh you're lucky mister!" and she laughed as she caught up to him, "Lucky you're my boyfriend, or I'd have to hurt you!" With a cheeky grin on his face, Mike gave Brittany a wink as she got to his side, and they set off on their run around the lake.

After keeping pace with each other, Mike grabbed Brittany's hand and started leading her down a tiny, overgrown path. "Where are we going?" Brittany asked, looking around at the scenery. "Surprise babe. Now, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." "But I'll trip over!" Mike shook his head. "No, you wont, I'll make sure of it." Brittany nodded, still a bit confused and unsure of what was going on. She closed her eyes and felt Mike's arm go around her waist, the other still holding her hand. "Right, stop here, but don't open your eyes yet." Brittany nodded, and stood there silently, eyes closed tight. She could hear Mike's footsteps, and he had... Stuff. Something atleast. And could she hear running water too? She couldn't be too sure until she could open her eyes. Then all of a sudden, she felt Mike's arms wrap around her from behind, and his lips on her cheek. "Okay, you can open them now."

When Brittany opened her eyes, she scanned the area. She did hear running water. They were in a small clearing. It was on the river that fed into the lake. When Brittany looked to the ground in front of her, she saw a blanket spread out, with another folded on top of it. A thermos sat on the blanket too, with a bag of marshmallows. Brittany placed her hands on Mike's, locking their fingers together, she gasped, "This... This is amazing. You are amazing!" they walked forward, Mikes arms still around Brittany's waist. "I'm glad you like it. I come here when I want to relax. I wanted to share it with you." He helped Brittany sit down on the blanket. "Mike, you... I don't know what to say. This... It's perfect." Mike sat down, right beside Brittany, and picked up the other blanket, wrapping it around them. "What's in that?" Brittany asked as she pointed to the thermos. "Hot chocolate. And you can't have hot chocolate without marshmallows." He poured two hot chocolates into the steel mugs, then opened the bag of marshmallows, placing one in each mug. "Thanks," said Brittany, taking one of the mugs from Mike. She took a sip from her mug and smiled. "Mmmm," and she leant back a little, leaning against Mike's chest slightly. Keeping the blanket around them both, he put his free arm around Brittany, holding her in place, close to his body.

After they'd finished the hot chocolate, they say there, wrapped in the blanket, and each others bodies, talking. Brittany had never felt so comfortable talking to a guy before. Everything with Mike felt so different... So right... So perfect.

"Did you umm, want to come over on Saturday night? Watch some movies? Like we could finish the chemistry report, then just relax?" And immediately after he'd said it, Mike wanted to take it back. He thought maybe she'd take it the wrong way, that he was asking her over to have sex with him. Sure, his parents would be away, and he'd have the house to himself. But he just wanted a simple night in, with his girlfriend.

"That sounds amazing, I'd love too," Brittany replied, interrupting Mike's rushing mind by kissing him. His worries melted away as he returned Brittany's kiss. Mike pulled away slowly, their faces still close together. "Any movie preferences?" "Umm, nothing with lots of blood and stuff. Those movies are just.. Yuck." Brittany shuddered. Mike rubbed her side and kissed her nose, smiling. "Deal." Mike looked up at the sky, thinking how lucky he was to have Brittany as his girl. "It's getting dark Britt, we should go soon." "Mmm, mummy doesn't like me staying out when it's getting dark," she said as she stood up, helping Mike fold the blankets back up and putting them in the backpack. Brittant linked her arm in Mike's as they started the walk back. Mike walked Brittany home, kissing her lightly before heading back to his house.

Thursday went by in a bit of a blur. Algebra, then a pep rally. Brittany and Mike didn't really see each other that day. During the day, Brittany and Santana made plans to go shopping the next night, because Santana was visiting her Aunt with her parents over the weekend now. After school, Brittany headed home to get ready for her dance class that night. As she walked home, Brittany heard her phone going off in her bag. Once she got her phone out, she checked who the text was from, and her face broke out into a wide grin. The text said 'Miss you already babygirl 3 xoxo' It was from Mike. Brittany replied 'Miss you more handsome ;) xo' 'Not possible gorgeous! :)' Brittany laughed. 'Sure it is! I wish it was Saturday now :D' 'So do I. You. Me. Good movies. Perfect night in with my girl!' Brittany walked into her house 'Perfect indeed! I've gotta go babe, getting ready for dance. Talk to you tomorrow 3333 xoxoxoxoxox' 'Definitely babe 333 xxooxx'

Friday first period was chemistry. After meeting Santana at the lockers as usual for the morning ritual catch-up chat, the friends departed. Today they didn't have any classes together. They were going to have lunch together as always. The first bell rang, so the twot best friends headed off to their classes. As Brittany was walking, she felt something grab her arm and pull her behind a set of lockers. At first, Brittany was a bit scared, but she calmed down when she heard Mike's voice. "Hey beautiful. Teacher got stuck in traffic I heard, so no need to rush." Brittany giggled softly, "Oh ok!" She set her books on top of the lockers next to Mikes, and put her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "I'm ok with that" "Ahh good," Mike winked, "I was hoping you would be." He leant in, kissing Brittany softly, who returned the kiss, and couldn't stop smiling, even when they broke apart to get their books and go to class.

The day came and went. Brittany and Mike got their report done in chemistry class, which made them both happy, because they didn't have to worry about it on the weekend now. After school, Brittany met Santana at their lockers, and off they headed to the mall.

"What about this one?" Santana giggled, holding up a dress. "Ummm... If you're into the granny look, then sure!" Brittany replied, laughing at her best friend. "Ooo, this one Bee?" She held up the purple and blue dress up against Brittany. It had frills on the shoulders and sat just above her knee. Brittnay loved it. She thought it would be perfect to wear to Mike's tomorrow. She grinned and nodded, "I'm getting this one!" "I know my best!" exclaimed Santana. "Lets go pay for these bad boys!" the two friends went to the register and paid for their purchases, and grabbed a quick bite to eat before each of them went home.

A mix of nerves and excitement followed Brittany around during the day on Saturday. At her little sister's soccer game, all she could think about was seeing Mike later that evening. The day felt like it was dragging on forever. Then finally it was time to get ready. Brittany zipped up her new dress, then put on a pair of simple, yet cute, black ballet flats. She decided to leave her hair down, but pin it back from her face with a couple of bobby pins, so that it was out of her face. Then after putting on some natural toned makeup, she grabbed her handbag and set off for Mike's house.

Meanwhile, Mike was getting everything ready at his place. He got out a selection of movies, ready to watch. Put some sodas in the fridge and made some popcorn. After getting all that ready, he went and got changed. He put on a smart t-shirt and jeans, and neatened his hair. Just as he'd finished doing that, the doorbell rang, so he went to the door and opened it. Mike's jaw dropped at the sight of Brittany. It was such a simple outfit, yet she made it look stunning. Brittany stepped inside, smiling. "Hey," she said. Mike pulled her in by the waist. "You look... _Wow Britt_." Brittany giggled, blushing slightly. She gave Mike a quick kiss on the lips, placing her hands on his lower back. "You're looking pretty handsome yourself," she winked. Mike grinned. "Only for you gorgeous!" "Awww I feel special." Mike looked right into those sparkling bright blue eyes and replied, "You _are_ special, to me." Brittany then got a bit nervous, almost embarrassed. She was sure her face went even redder than before. "Soo... We watching some movies babe? Or we just gonna stand here all night?" "Movies," Mike chuckled. "If you wanna go to my room and pick one, I'll get the food and drink?" Brittany nodded. "Deal." She gave him a quick kiss before breaking away and heading to Mike's room. Mike, for a moment, watched her, smiling to himself before getting the popcorn and sodas.

When Mike got to his room, Brittany was just putting a DVD in. "And what did my wonderful girlfriend decide on?" he said as he laid down on the bed, putting the popcorn and sodas on his beside table. Brittany kicked off her flats before hopping on the bed beside Mike. "Fame," she said as she cuddled up to Mike. "Good choice! Soda?" Brittany nodded, "Please." Mike smiled and passed her a soda, then pressed play on the remote.

After the movie had finished, they laid there in each others arms, talking about the movie, having a laugh. "Oh come on Mike! You could so do that! If I can you can!" Mike shook his head. "Nah!" Brittany rolled her eyes and got off the bed, grabbing Mike's hand. "_Come on_!" she said, attempting to get him up off the bed. Mike got up and stood there, looking at Brittany. "You can do it, I know you can, just follow me!" Brittany started doing the routine, but Mike didn't move. She shook her head. "Your turn!" Mike turned around, to start the routine. He knew it off by heart, but he just wanted to watch Brittany do it. She moved so gracefully. He smirked and proceeded to do the routine. But partway through, Mike grabbed Brittany's hands and started dancing with her, no routine in particular. "You liar!" Brittany laughed as they continued to dance, Brittany following Mike's lead.

As Mike pulled Brittany into a tight hug, he said with a big smile, "You're amazing in every way you know." He kissed her head as she rested is against his chest. "You are too Mike, you really are," she looked up into his eyes, smiling sweetly. "You're too kind Britt." Mike broke away and picked up his soda, but as he picked it up, it slipped in his hand. He caught it quickly, but he spilt some on his shirt. "Whoops!" Brittany laughed. Mike shook his head, laughing a little, and walked over to his wardrobe to get a new shirt out. After he got one out, he threw it on the bed and turned around, taking his soda soaked shirt off, and put it in the dirty washing basket by his door. At that moment, Brittany turned around, and her jaw dropped. Mike's body was so toned. She had never seen anything so amazing before. She walked over to him, hugging from behind, her hands on his perfect abs. "Wait." Mike stood there and asked, "What's wrong?" "Could you umm.." She started to giggle a little, "Leave your shirt off?" "Ohhh!" exclaimed Mike, turning around, "like what you see?" Brittany grinned, biting her lip a little. She nodded her head, spanning her fingers across his lower back, moving one hand up to his shoulder. His skin was so soft. Mike leant his head towards Brittany's, whispering in her ear, "Lucky it's _all yours_ then." He trailed kisses across her cheek, stopping at her lips, lingering for a moment, then started to kiss her softly.

It was as if they could read each others bodies reactions before they happened. They both held each other closer, as close as the possibly could. The kisses got more passionate. Their breaths got deeper. They broke apart at the same time, just gazing into each others eyes. They knew what each other was saying. Brittany nodded her head, and Mike slowly unzipped the back of her dress, slipping it off her shoulders, and it fell to the ground. Brittany pressed her lips against Mike's, tracing his lips with her tongue as she undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. They fell to the ground and Mike kicked them away. Mike was now returning the kiss, pressing his tongue against Brittany's. She reached behind herself with one hand and unclasped her bra, dropping it to the ground. At the same time, Mike was slowly heading them towards the bed. He carefully and gently laid Brittany down, then laying down beside her, resting on his side, he trailed kisses from her lips to the nape of her neck, concentrating the kisses there. Her heart was racing like never before. She slid her hands down his back, and into the line of his boxers, tugging them down, then Mike kicked them free. As he started kissing back up to her lips, Mike's hand caressed Brittany's breast, causing her to take a deep breath in. As they exchanged heated kisses, Brittany got Mike on his back, and kissed down to his collarbone. Mike's arousal was growing, and he had his hands on Brittany's ass, squeezing firmly before pulling down her underwear, allowing her to wriggle out of them freely.

They were both naked. Their hands roaming, and exploring each others bodies. Both shivered and tingled at the others touch. At first the kisses were messy and rough, then slowly calmed down. Mike reluctantly pulled away, reaching into his bedside drawer, because it was best to be safe than sorry. Brittany sat up and kissed the back of his neck while he was putting it on. Mike let out a small moan, and Brittany smiled against his skin. When Mike turned back around, and he kissed Brittany as deeply and as passionately as possible. She leant back, pulling him down on top of her. "Are... You... Ready?" Mike breathlessly whispered, barely breaking the kiss. Brittany broke away for a second, her bright blue eyes widely gazing into Mike's deep brown eyes. She nodded and smiled, stroking his back. Brittany gasped as he slid himself in her for the first time, her hands grasping at his sides. Mike slowly kept thrusting, and kissing her softly. Every time he felt her moan against his lips, he'd moan too. Neither of them had felt so close to someone while being intimate.

Brittany could feel her body getting hotter, and the tingles were spreading. Mike could feel a sensation rising. With every thrust, Brittany got closer to her climax, until finally she hit it. Her back arched, her toes curling. She moaned loudly, Mike's name escaping her lips, her body shaking. That tipped Mike over the edge. He felt himself explode as he moaned Brittany's name. After he pulled out, he quickly disposed of the condom. He just wanted to be close to Brittany. He laid back down beside her, pulling the covers over them, and holding her in his arms, not speaking. Just holding her close.

Mike finally broke the silence, stroking Brittany's hair, he asked, "How do you feel babe?" He kissed her forehead. Brittany smiled, snuggling into Mike's chest even more, she let out a contented sigh. "Wonderful. Amazing." Mike lifted Brittany's head up and gave her a tender kiss. "I love you Brittany. You're just amazing. Perfect in every way." Brittany's eyes could have said it all. "I love you too Mike. You're the most amazing thing in my life right now." For awhile, both just lay there smiling, still in a tight embrace. Mike sighed, "What time did you have to be home?" There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. Brittany smiled. "Well, mum said don't leave here if the rain got really bad... Listen baby." And sure enough, Mike could hear the rain pounding down outside. He hadn't noticed it before. He was too wrapped up in Brittany to notice, or care. His mood picked up at this news. He didn't want her to leave. "Oh good. And.. I... I didn't want you to leave yet... Rain or no rain." "Neither did I," Brittany grinned.

They both eventually fell asleep. Brittany fell asleep first. Mike smiled and watched her sleep for awhile, then kissed her head, and went to sleep himself. He woke up first, his arms still wrapped around Brittany. She looked so peaceful, so simply beautiful, her head on his chest. "Hey you beautiful thing," he said as Brittany finally woke up. A soft smile formed on her face as she tilted her head to look up into Mike's eyes. "Hey handsome." She lifted herself up and kissed Mike's cheek before nuzzling his neck. "How long have you been awake?" Mike shrugged his shoulders and rubbed Brittany's side. "I'm not sure, I was just watching you sleep. Brittany's hand wandered across Mike's abs. "Why didn't you get up silly?" she kissed Mike's neck and giggled. "I didn't want to disturb my sleeping beauty." Brittany blushed. "Stop it!" She buried her face in his chest. Mike chuckled and hugged Brittany even tighter. "Aww, but why? Gosh you are adorable. I love you." Brittany grinned, turning her head back up towards Mike, and tenderly kissed him. "I love you too." She lingered on his lips, "So much," and she continued to pepper his lips with tender kisses. "We should shower soon," Mike said, a grin on his face. "Ohh, should _we_ now?" Brittany asked, playing along with the game. "Mmhmm. I'd get lonely if you weren't there," Mike pouted. "Well then, maybe _we should move_." Brittany winked, slowly peeling herself away from Mike. Mike followed Brittany's lead, and got up, finding his boxers and slipping them on. Brittany picked up the t-shirt that Mike had gotten out the night before to replace his soda soaked one. Brittany walked over to Mike, taking both of his hands and grinning. Mike grinned back as he led Brittany into the bathroom.

Mike turned the shower on, Brittany hugging him from behind. Then Mike turned around, giving Brittany a quick kiss before pulling his shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor, then Brittany tugged at his boxers until they hit the ground. As Mike led Brittany into the shower, she pulled the door of the shower shut behind them. Then as the water fell down over them, she wrapped her arms around Mike's waist, resting her head on his shoulder, just enjoying the closeness of their two bodies. Mike rubbed her lower back, the other hand on the back of her neck. "You alright Britt?" Mike asked. They'd been standing in the same position for awhile now. Brittany lifted her head, her love obvious by the expression on her face. "I've never been better." She ran a hand through Mike's hair, the other hand resting on Mike's chest, above his heart. They stood there just gazing into each others eyes, water falling right over them. They leant in at the same time, sharing a deep, meaningful, and passionate kiss.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Brittany and Mike emerged from the shower, still engrossed in each other. Mike grabbed a towel and placed it around Brittany, then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Once Brittany had wrapped the towel around her, Mike pulled her in close, kissing her head. "Did you want some breakfast? I make a mean pancake," he grinned. "Mmm sounds great babe." "Well, how about I go get dressed while you dry your hair, and I'll meet you in the kitchen?" Brittany nodded. "Sounds perfect to me." Mike kissed her, winking as he left the bathroom. Brittany turned on the hairdryer, and dried her hair while Mike got dressed. He gathered Brittany's clothing and placed it all in a neat pile on the bed, so when she came in to get changed, she didn't have to look for them. Then he went to the kitchen to start making pancakes. After Brittany dried her hair, she walked back into Mike's room, and noticed he'd put her dress and underwear on the bed. As she got dressed, she smiled to herself, then headed out to the kitchen.

"Mmm. Smells amazing," Brittany said as she walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the counter. "Well if it smells as good as you look, then lucky you," Mike grinned, flipping the last pancake out of the pan and onto a plate. Brittany rolled her eyes and laughed, "No babe, you look amazing," he winked, pouring coffee into two mugs. "Thanks, and thanks," she smiled, raising her mug to take a sip. "Mmm. Perfect." Mike took a seat beside Brittany at the counter, and sliced a bit off one of her pancakes, feeding it to her. Brittany chewed away, smiling. "That sure is one mean pancake," she said, cutting off some for Mike and feeding it to him, and he grinned. "Mmm, pancakes taste better when a gorgeous blonde feeds them to you." Brittany giggled at the remark. "I said stoooopppp ittt!" She started going red in the face and shy like. Mike put his arm around her, kissing her cheek. "Eat up, before they go cold, cutie pie!" Brittany shot Mike a playful and joking glare. Then they finished their breakfast, occasionally feeding each other.

By the time, and reluctantly at that, Brittany needed to leave, they'd spent the rest of the day outside, sitting on the swing couch cuddled up under a blanket. They talked, cuddled, kissed and just enjoyed each others company. Mike drove Brittany home, because it was still spitting with rain. Mike parked out front of Brittany's place, and they sat there for a minute. He brushed some hair from the side of her face, and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Hey, you know how we have rehearsal tomorrow?" Brittany looked at Mike, "Mmm, yeah." Mike shifted in his seat. "Well.. I was wondering... Did you wanna... Umm.. You know... Tell everyone... About... About us?" Brittany took Mike's hand and kissed it, "I'd love too." She sighed, "shame we have the day off and you have to work with you parents before rehearsals." Mike nodded, "I know. But i'll pick you up around three tomorrow? To go to rehearsals together," he smiled. Brittany grinned, "Sounds like a plan to me." Mike's smile grew wider and he kissed Brittany before she ran inside, to get out of the rain quickly. Mike watched her, waiting until she was inside before driving home, feeling content and happy.

Monday went so slowly. Brittany laid in bed for a long time after she had woken up. Eventually, she got out of bed and did a quick workout, showered, and helped her mum with some housework. Then right on three, the doorbell rang. Brittany grabbed her bag and went to the door. "Hey hey!" Brittany hugged Mike as they walked out to his car. "Hey yourself," Mike beamed, opening the car door for her. He went and got in the drivers seat. "Ready?" Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I am. I'm... Kind of nervous though. But I can't wait to tell everyone. Mike started driving. "I feel the same babe." Brittany smiled, feeling reassured at Mike feeling the same way, and they continued on to school.

Mike parked the car and they got out. As they walked through the doors, Mike took Brittany's hand, and they walked towards the choir room. Stopping just before the door, they could hear noises coming out of the choir room. It sounded as if almost everyone else was there already. Mike kissed Brittany. "Ready?" Brittany nodded, smiling as she spoke, "Ready." He took her hand and they walked in the door. As it turned out, everyone else was there, and they were the last two to arrive. The first person to notice them walk in was Santana, who looked from Mike to Brittany, noticed their hands clasped together. "_NO WAY! NO FREAKIN' WAY_!" Santana exclaimed loudly, standing to her feet. Everyone else turned around and noticed the pair standing there, hand in hand. Puck started clapping, and they guys made wolf whistle noises. Brittany blushed, and even Mike felt his cheeks go a bit red. Santana ran over, dragging her best friend away, off to the side. "Bee! Since when? What even?" Brittany giggled, "Since Tuesday. We wanted to keep it to us for a little bit..." Santana was shocked,. "You lied to me!" Brittany smiled, looking at Mike, who was being quizzed by the boys. "Had you fooled," she said, walking over to the other girls, who were eagerly awaiting details. Mike turned to watch Brittany for a second, and she caught his gaze, and both grinned before turning back to talk to the eager fellow Glee clubbers.

After rehearsals, Mike went over to Brittany and hugged her, asking, "Did you want a ride home babygirl?" Before Brittany could answer, there was a chorus of 'Oooohs!' and giggles and whistling. Brittany buried her face in Mike's chest, laughing from the slight embarrassment she was feeling. Mike rolled his eyes, "Really guys?" He kissed the top of Brittany's head and whispered to her, "Come on, lets go." Brittany nodded, and put an arm around his waist. "Bye bye lovebirds," mocked Santana. Brittany glared at her best friend, "See you tomorrow S-Pez!" Brittany said, as her and Mike left the choir room. Once they got out to the car, Brittany cupped Mike's face in her hands and kissed him. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he grinned. Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "Just coz," her hands still on his cheeks, Mike put his hands on Brittany's and lowered them, squeezing them. "You... You're simply the most amazing girl ever Brittany. I love you, with all my heart. So much." Brittany bit her lip, smiling, her love for Mike ever so clear in her eyes. "Words can't describe what you mean to me Mike. I love you with all my soul. My heart is yours. Forever." Mike grinned, and kissed Brittany on the cheek, muttering in her ear, "And you're my forever." He kept smiling as he started the car up, and pulled out of the car park. Mike pulled up at Brittany's house, and he got out of the car to open the door for her, and took her hand as she stepped out of the car. "Why thankyou," she grinned, still holding Mike's hand as he walked her to the front door. "Anytime for my amazing girl." Standing at the door, Mike turned to face her, taking her other hand. "So I'll see you tomorrow, first break?" Brittany nodded once, "Definitely. Most definitely." At the same time, Mike's hands held Brittany's hips, and her hands held Mike's shoulders. Both had big smiles on their faces as they lent in for a goodnight kiss under the porch light. Brittany kept one hand on Mike, still with the big smile, and reluctantly withdrew her hand as she went inside.

Tuesday. Brittany arrived at school, ready for the day. But this Tuesday was different. There were no nerves as she walked the halls. Only excitement. Excitement for chemistry. Not for the actual class itself, that bored her to no end. The excitement of getting to spend almost two hours with him. Then a study date after school with him. Tuesday was no longer her most nerve-wracking day.

Because Tuesday was now her favourite day of the week.


End file.
